1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the area of powering computing systems, and more particularly, relates to techniques for powering multiple computer platforms or boards in a predefined housing with a minimum impact on the air passage therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mountable chassis are often used to house computer boards. Each chassis functions independently and therefore includes at least one platform or board and one power supply. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary way commonly used to power a single platform 102 in a chassis 100. The platform 102 is powered by a power supply 104 through a multiple-pin cable 106. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector for receiving the cable 106 on the platform 102 is often located near the power supply 104 so that the cable delivery (e.g., the cable length) is short.
The Industry standard of power delivery uses one or more ATX or extended ATX power supplies with a 20 or 24 pin cable to power a single computer platform. In one standard, a 20-pin and a 24-pin cable are defined respectively as follows:
PinDefinitionStandard 20-pin definition:1no connected2no connected3GROUND4GROUND5GROUND6GROUND712 V812 V912 V1012 V11PSON#125 V STBY13GROUND14GROUND15GROUND16GROUND1712 V1812 V1912 V2012 VStandard 24-pin definition:13.3 V23.3 V3GROUND45 V5GROUND65 V7GROUND8POWER GOOD95 V STANDBY1012 V1112 V123.3 V133.3 V14−12 V15GROUND16PSON#17GROUND18GROUND19GROUND20−5215 V225 V235 V24GROUND
When there is a need to have multiple platforms in a chassis, a traditional way is to have the power supply in the chassis to power these platforms in parallel. FIG. 2 shows one exemplary way commonly used to power two individual platforms 202 and 204 housed in a chassis 200. Both platforms 202 and 204 are powered by a power supply 206 via two separate cables 208 and 210. It may be appreciated that as the number of the platforms increases, the cable delivery from the power supply to the platforms increases, a large amount of cabling in a chassis may subsequently block cooling air passage or at least narrow down the already squeezed cooling air passage in the chassis.
There is, therefore, a need for improved techniques that power multiple platforms with a minimum impact on the air passage in a predefined environment (e.g., a chassis).